


let's make this a reality

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, Some angst, SuperCorp, supercorp are endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: "Prompt that when Kara tells Lena in a timeline, Lena kisses her in response?"Or Kara goes back into the past one more time. A fix it of sorts for the last episode.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 613





	let's make this a reality

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the most recent episode, obviously. It's short but I also wanted to post it here because I'll never be able to find it again on tumblr.

Kara asks Mxy to send her back just one more time, that last one was horrible, and she just wants to see Lena again, wants to see her best friend, wants for things to feel semi normal before she has to come back to reality.

So, she picks a random day to go back to, one where nothing special happens except for lunch with her best friend, one where they’re not in the middle of anything big, one where she can just see Lena and pretend things are okay.

The moment she arrives and her eyes fall on Lena, she feels herself relaxing. She has no intention of telling Lena the truth this time, she’s seen where it leads, she just wants to see Lena, feel the comfort she always brings her. It’s entirely selfish but Kara’s feelings too weak right now, too vulnerable. She misses Lena with an ache deep in her chest and this is only a temporary balm, but it’s better than nothing.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks, Kara stilling as a warm hand falls atop her own. Kara’s missed this so much, and she vows that when she gets home, she’s going to do everything in her power to get Lena back, she’s not going to give up on her, she never will, she’s going to do everything she can to show Lena how much she cares about her.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“I do.” Lena squeezes her hand. “What’s brought this on?”

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara blurts, the words falling from her lips without her really thinking about it. She looks up to see Lena’s mouth hanging open, shock written clear across her face.

“Supergirl?” Lena asks.

Kara slips the band from her hair, pulls her glasses from her face. Both fall to her lap, the last of her armour gone. Not that she needs armour around Lena, she’s the one person she feels comfortable letting all her defenses down around, this the final one. She wants to let Lena all the way in, wants her to know everything and wants to know everything about Lena in return.

“I wanted to tell you, I’ve wanted to tell you for so long,” Kara says, letting it out again. “I’m sorry I didn’t, I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t trust you, I’m sorry I’ve made you feel like I don’t care for you when I love you so much. I’m sorry I let my own fears get in the way. I thought I was protecting you, when I was just protecting myself. I don’t deserve a friend like you, you’re so good and wonderful and all I’ve done is betray your trust and your friendship. I’m so so sorry and I hope that one day I can earn your forgiveness and trust again.”

Kara doesn’t realise she’s crying until the end of her little speech.

The sudden pair of lips on hers startles Kara, the action so entirely unexpected that it takes her a moment to respond. But then she does, her hands cupping Lena’s cheek as she presses close, holding on to this moment for as long as she can. She’s always wondered what it would be like to kiss Lena, and it’s even better than she could’ve imagined.

“Thank you,” Lena says, her forehead pressing into Kara’s. “Thank you for telling me.”

Kara’s still reeling from the kiss, but there’s more important matters at hand. They can get back to the kiss later, namely that if this Lena just kissed her, does that mean her Lena wants to kiss her too? Or at least wanted to, they’re on rather rocky ground at the moment.

Does that mean she could have this in her own future too?

“You’re not upset?”

Lena shakes her head as she pulls away. Kara’s hit with the sudden urge to follow her, to kiss her again. “I’m not. I am shocked, and a little worried at my own intellect for not figuring it out sooner, but I trust you, and I know you love me, and that you didn’t keep this secret to hurt me. It’s your secret and you’re allowed to tell it to whoever you want, whenever you want.”

“I want you to know all of me, I’m sorry it took me this long.”

“You’ve said you’re sorry already,” Lena says. She cups Kara’s cheeks, brushing away the tears that have fallen. “I want to know all of you too. Can you tell me, about your home? About your life? The real version?”

“Of course.”

And so she does. All through lunch, and into the afternoon, until Jess interrupts and reminds Lena she has a meeting, they talk, Kara feeling so light as she tells Lena all about her past. She hasn’t been this happy in a while.

She pulls Lena into a quick hug before she leaves, knows Mxy is going to snap her back at any moment, wants to feel her embrace one more time.

“Dinner tonight?” Lena asks.

Kara nods, wishing this was real.

Kara’s crying again when Mxy pulls her back to her living room. She doesn’t watch how that version of events changes history, she can’t watch herself with Lena, she doesn’t deserve it, even though Kara feels this could be the one reality where things work out. She’s made her choices and now she has to live with them.

She knows one thing though, she’s going to fix her relationship with Lena, she has to. She’s going to make  _ this  _ the reality where everything works out in the end. She’s going to get Lena back, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
